The present disclosure relates to a distributed policy service and more specifically, to a distributed policy service that manages logical policies for virtual machines that communicate over virtual networks.
Physical networks include switches and routers that transport data between host computing systems, storage locations, and other computing entities. While virtualization technology enables system administrators to shift physical servers into a “virtual” domain, the same level of virtualization is not available from a network policy perspective. In many systems involving entities that are dynamically managed by one or more independent administrative authorities, it may be required to maintain a policy structure such that each administrative authority is able to maintain individual policies that are applied to virtual networks.